Twinz
by Aquaformer
Summary: This is a Transformer story for Leilad80 on Deviant Art. The bombshell in this series is a femme and not related to the G1 Mech. Don't own Transformers. Warning: sexual themes, violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This story was written as a request from leilad80 on Deviant Art and she is the one who come up with the ideas for the characters Bombshell (a femme, not the original), Nightwish, and Florent. I gave Nightwish her Decepticon nickname of Nightmare. This is strictly a fan fic and will have some mild violence with fighting and may have some implied slash in later chapters. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Bombshell was extremely saddened, as her parents had been shot and killed by rebels. Her twin sister Nightwish and their brother Florent were left on their own. Nightwish, more bold than her sister Bombshell, took Florent with her and left, leaving Bombshell to fend for herself, as Nightwish and Bombshell had had an argument right after their parents were killed. Bombshell, found alone and weak, was rescued by a young Jazz, who saw the young femme struggling to survive, and brought back to the Autobot base. In the mean time, Nightwish and Florent (too young to know any better) were captured by Starscream and brought back and introduced into the Decepticon fold. But before he could be trained, Florent one night unexpectedly ran away, and found a place to hide so that he could remain neutral. Neither sister realized that the other was still alive, though now in a much stronger form.

(Many years later)

Bombshell, was working in the field with Prowl, Bumblebee, and a few other Autobots (all wither Armada or G1 in series) were scouting for a sighting of the Decepticons. Bombshell, who felt that her brother and twin sister were permanently offline, was doing her best, trying to impress Prowl, as he was the one who would decide if she would pass for a scout. Prowl watched the femme closely as she scoured the ground for clues. This training thing was hard, but Bombshell knew if she passed this, she would be able to be more useful to her Autobot faction.

Meanwhile, over at the Decepticon camp, Nightwish, who often was called Nightmare, was training as well. She threw punches and kicks at the helpless bot she was fighting against. And with one final blow, she knocked the bot unconscious, earning praise from Megatron himself. She had proven herself as dangerous and a threat. Megatron ordered for Starscream to be untied and taken to the med bay. Megatron had killed two birds with one stone as he had the dangerous Nightwish practice her moves on the defiant seeker. And soon, Nightwish would make her nickname, Nightmare, come true for the evil Autobots.

Optimus was watching the scouting mission from afar, noticing that while Bee and Bombshell were doing well, several others of the trainees were not. And so, through the comm, Optimus told Prowl to send the others back to base to be trained as something else while Bombshell and Bumblebee were allowed to continue, and while this had only been set as a training session, something Bombshell would find would lead to a fight that no one had prepared for.

And so, while Bombshell dug around, she found something strange, a door. But it was not ordinary door, as it had no Autobot or Decepticon insignia on it. And as she reached down, the door opened, and feeling compelled to enter, Bombshell entered the small, barely lit cave. And as she explored further, she found something that she could not explain. It was a mech! Slightly younger than she was, but he had no symbol on him. He looked like he had lived a rough life and with all the dents and dings on his metal, Bombshell could not help but feel her spark go out to this young mech who looked like he was going to offline if he was left in the cave. And without thinking, Bombshell grabbed the young mech and resurfaced, startling both Prowl and Bumblebee. But with the injured mech, the others decided to head back, just as the Decepticons decided to attack, with Nightmare (Nightwish) leading the charge. Prowl immediately commed Optimus for help and soon many Autobots were on their way.

As soon as Ratchet arrived, Bombshell placed the unidentified mech in Ratchet's Ambulance mode, and Ratchet soon took off. Once Bombshell made sure the injured mech was safe, she joined in with Sideswipe who was trying to take on the femme leader of the group. But Sideswipe got knocked out, Bombshell fought the other femme ferociously. And having learned a few more tricks, Bombshell was able to not only defeat Nightmare, she even shot at Starscream and made the dumbaft have to go to the medical bay. All the Autobots were happy, except for Bombshell as something felt strange. But, shaking the feeling from her processor, Bombshell joined the rest of the Autobots and returned to base. She wanted to learn more about the injured mech that she had found.

When she reached base, Bombshell went straight into the med bay to figure out what was going on. Seeing that she would be able to give him information, Ratchet did not immediately chase out the femme. She provided all the answers she could as she watched Ratchet work on the young mech. Something about the mech seemed familiar to Bombshell, but she could not quite put her fingers on it. the biggest thing she wondered was how a mech that was obviously so strong and young had not been found by either side and drawn into the civil war. Bombshell felt proud that she was able to rescue the mech, but what plagued her mind was what did she really rescue the bot from?

And at the Decepticon base, Nightmare laid into Starscream for losing the battle. Starscream may have been second in command, but Nightmare (Nightwish) had been the leader for this run and he had not done as asked. But rather than reporting to Megatron first, Nightwish handed down her own form of punishment and then, and only then, did she go make her report to Megatron. She knew if she did not please Megatron, he would rape her without a second thought about it, but she hoped that she had at least gained enough info to please her leader so that he would spare her the pain of forced interfacing with whatever Megatron chose.

And after leaving Megatron's presence seemingly unharmed, Nightwish thought back to the fight and how that strong femme had fought her so well. Nightwish was not even aware that the Autobots had femmes on their team, as she had always fought against mech Autobots. Nightmare's optics flared as she realized that this femme bot seemed to almost anticipate her moves. Something was not right. Little did Bombshell or Nightwish realize or remember that they were twins, as they both had thought that they were the last ones of their family. But one bot who seemed to come back from the dead would soon reveal something to Bombshell that she never expected to know or learn.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This story was written as a request from :iconleilad80: and she is the one who come up with the ideas for the characters Bombshell, Nightwish, and Florent. I gave Nightwish her Decepticon nickname; I also named the parents Bomber and Skylight. This is strictly a fan fic and will have some mild violence with fighting and may have some implied slash in later chapters. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

After the fight, Bombshell was less concerned about who or what she fought than the mech that she helped rescue. He looked very strange but something about him made Bombshell's spark feel pain. She could not describe it, but she watched Ratchet closely as he repaired the neutral mech. Bombshell had no idea how one could remain neutral so long, but somehow this mech had managed it.

And once Ratchet had done all he could to help the injured mech, he left Bombshell alone with the rescued mech. Bombshell just stood there in complete silence, as she was not sure about the feelings she was feeling deep inside. She had always believed that she was the last of her family to survive; in essence, believing that both her twin sister Nightwish and her brother Florent had been killed by the evil Decepticons as she almost had been several times. She remembered the night she was saved by Jazz and how her life was never the same, as she helped to fight with the Autobots.

But soon her memory lane walk was interrupted as she heard the rescued mech start to moan and come back online. He looked up at her and began to talk.

"Ohhh….Where am I?" he asked raspily.

"You are in the med bay in the Autobot base" replied Bombshell, trying to sound professional.

"I am at the Autobot base? How did I get here?" asked the worried mech.

"I rescued you, sir. I found the cave and you appeared to be about ready to go offline if you did not get help" replied Bombshell, slightly worried that the unpredictable bot would attack her.

The mech thought for a bit and then asked, "and who are you?"

"My name is Bombshell, I am a scout for the Autobots" replied Bombshell, happy as she had just learned that she had passed her test with flying colors.

The mech's optics opened wide in surprise and then he stated, "I once had a sister named Bombshell, but I had always believed that she had died a long time ago."

Bombshell was floored, and then she asked the all important question, "What is your designation, soldier?"

"They call me the hermit, but my given name is Florent" replied the injured mech, still recovering from his wounds.

Bombshell was shell-shocked into silence. Could this be? Could it be true that this was her little brother? Her processor was spinning and she felt compelled to see if this mech was truly her little brother.

"Florent, do the names Nightwish, Bomber, and Skylight mean anything to you?" asked a very curious Bombshell.

"wow, I never thought a soldier would ask me something so personal nor did I think anyone would know the names of my other sister, my mom and my dad. Are you sure that you are qualified to interrogate me?" replied the mech, slightly annoyed at the personal nature of the question.

"The reason I ask you, Florent, is because those are the names of my twin sister and my parents who died a long time ago" replied Bombshell angrily, not realizing that she had given herself away to the neutral mech.

"wait a minute," replied Florent, "Let me get this straight. Nightwish is your twin sister, Bomber is your father, and Skylight is your mother?"

"yes," replied Bombshell, silently searching to make sure no one was around to ruin her moment," and I had a young brother named Florent who I have not seen in years, as Nightwish and I had a fight and Nightwish took him with her when we split."

Florent processed what he had heard, he remembered being led to the Decepticon base with his sister and then he remembered running away. He remembered how Nightwish had told him their sister Bombshell was as good as dead. And then he remembered living in fear for years that either side of the war would kill him by accident. He remembered the last battle he had against some D-con femme who had wanted him to join them and he remembered being left for dead when he refused. And with all the memories flooding his mind, Florent realized just who the Autobot scout was that had saved him. It was his long lost sister, Bombshell.

"Bombs, please forgive me. It has been a long time, and I thought you had died so long ago" replied Florent, tears in his optics, "and your twin is not dead either. Nightwish is with the Decepticons, under the name Nightmare."

It was only then, and after a brief hug, that Bombshell thought back to the fight. She realized that the femme she had fought against felt somewhat familiar. And though she denied that feeling even now, Florent's information made her rethink about the fight. But she pushed it from her mind as she realized that Optimus and Ratchet were coming back in to talk to the injured mech. She smiled at his quickly, then remained at his side as Optimus came in, towering over everyone in the room. Florent was glad that Bombshell stayed, or he would have leaked lubricant as soon as the towering mech came into the room. However, Florent soon realized that while Optimus looked imposing, he was a compassionate leader who tried his best to help other bots.

Meanwhile, at the Con's base, Nightmare was mad! She had been trying to get that mech for an earth fortnight to join the Cons. She had done everything in her power, only to lose the neutral mech to some dumb femme on the other team thanks to a miscue on Starscream's part. Nightmare's only consolation prize was listening as Megatron beat the living tar out of the Seeker to the point where the seeker could barely function. And then Nightmare (Nightwish) heard a sound she was not prepared for, as Skywarp and Thundercracker were told to dump Starscream's badly beaten body somewhere where no one would find him.

As Thundercracker and Skywarp flew with the barely online body of Starscream, they dumped him in an area that they thought no one would be in. And once they dropped him off, Warp and TC returned to the Con base, per Megatron's orders. Little did they know that where they left Starscream would attract someone's attention.

Meanwhile, after having talked to Optimus Prime, Florent was resting in the med bay and Bombshell left the base in her alt mode to think as everything she had believed about her family had now been proven wrong even by the very fact that she had found and rescued her long lost brother. And as she found what seemed to be an abandoned area to think, she her moans and well as clanking metal. And as she crossed over the hill, she found a badly beaten mech struggling to stay online. The purple insignias had been ripped through and ripped clean off, leaving gaping holes in the seeker's wings. Bombshell's spark went out to the poor mech and she instantly called for help. If only she could get the bot to stay online to help arrived. And so, while waiting for help to arrive, she sang an old song that her mother once sang to her to get her to wake in the morning. And she kept repeating it, hoping that her comrades were soon on their way to help the badly beaten and suffering seeker.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This story was written as a request from :iconleilad80: and she is the one who come up with the ideas for the characters Bombshell, Nightwish, and Florent. I gave Nightwish her Decepticon nickname; I also named the parents Bomber and Skylight. This is strictly a fan fic and will have some mild violence with fighting and may have some implied slash in later chapters. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Bombshell sat there holding the poor, beaten and pained bot as she waited for her Autobot comrades to come out and help. She had given them the coordinates of where she was. Ratchet was unable to come, as he and First Aid were watching Florent, who was not stable enough to leave the med bay yet. And so Bombshell did her best to keep the malfunctioning bot from offlining permanently. Bombshell did not recognize the seeker due to all the energon loss and dents and dings; she just kept the bot awake and alert until help came.

Soon, though not soon enough, help arrived, in the form of Optimus Prime, Jazz, and Prowl. Bombshell looked up to see the three mechs coming toward her. She quickly spoke and begged and pleaded for the injured bot. Jazz and Prowl merely looked at Optimus, who finally transformed back into his alt form as Bombshell, Prowl, and Jazz carefully lifted the damaged bot into the trailer and all headed back to the Autobot base, with Bombshell choosing to remain at the fallen bot's side.

Once arriving back at base, Prowl and Jazz helped unload the damage bot and take him to the med bay. Ratchet was shocked as he looked at the newest patient. Ratchet could not believe that the bot was still online, but seeing that he needed space, Ratchet kicked out all unnecessary personnel, which included Bombshell herself. Bombshell went off to her room and closed the door to think. She had rescued her long lost brother and now she had saved some bot she did not even know, but the problem with the later one was that she had felt something unusual in her spark. And though she was full grown, having lived at the mostly mech Autobot base, she did not have the courage to ask about the sparks and the sparklings, as there were no femmes to ask. But now, Bombshell was feeling strange and could only think of one bot to talk to, Optimus Prime.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Nightmare was angry. Her mission had failed and something felt very strange. Like somehow she knew the femme bot that she had fought against. But that was nothing, as she shook her head. That disgusting Autobot femme had gotten Nightmare's intended target and now Nightmare was fuming. And so, in an effort to find out more, Nightmare left the Decepticon base, in search of the no good Autobrat who took her objective. And, escaping by her alt mode, Nightmare silently faded away into the night.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Ratchet was working hard to save the bot that Bombshell, with help had brought in. And as Ratchet cleaned up all the energon, bandaged the seeker, and noticed the coloring, Ratchet had a creepy feeling come over him. And to confirm his suspicion, Ratchet called Optimus into the med bay to see the damaged bot, who was receiving energon via an energon drip and was still deep in recharge, almost to the point of being in stasis lock. Optimus looked at the seeker, and recognized who it was instantly. Optimus and Ratchet shared and concerned look before they called for Bombshell to come into the med bay, as something was not right, something was not right at all.

Bombshell soon was alerted that her presence was requested in the med bay. And when Bombshell learned that the request came from Optimus Prime, she quickened her pace, especially as she thought it had to do with her recently found brother Florent. Many scenarios ran through Bombshell's mind as she ran on her way to the med bay, none of which included the real reason that she was being called to the med bay.

Upon reaching the med bay, Bombshell found that Optimus and Ratchet were gathered around the beaten mech that Bombshell had found not too long ago. Bombshell was relieved that the request did not deal with Florent, but she was still curious as to why Prime and Ratchet would call her to the med bay. Ratchet, seeing that Bombshell was confused, began asking questions.

"Bombshell, where did you find this seeker?" asked Ratchet, trying to figure out what happened.

"I was out in the desert area when I came upon the bot. I have no idea how he got there or where he came from. All I knew was that he needed help, so that is when I called you guy" replied Bombshell, telling all she knew, but realized that was not what Ratchet and Prime wanted to hear.

"Do you know who this is, Bombshell?" asked Prime.

"No. Should I?" replied Bombshell, realizing that she must have missed something important.

"This" Ratchet stated in a firm but somewhat gentle tone, "This is Starscream."

Bombshell was shell-shocked. She had heard so many things about the second in command of the Decepticons, but she never thought that she would meet the bot face to face. As Bombshell scanned the broken mech in front of her, she had trouble believing it was Starscream, but when she looked at the coloration, now that all the energon was cleaned up, she realized that it truly was Starscream. Ratchet and Optimus watched the femme carefully, as Starscream was unpredictable, but they needed not fear, as Starscream was not yet back online. Bombshell looked at the dark optics and felt another jolt in her spark. And feeling strange, Bombshell unconsciously put her hand over her spark before leaving the room. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other before Prime followed the femme out of the room.

"What seems to be the matter, Bombshell" asked Prime, worried about his newest scout.

"I am not sure, I feel strange when I am around that Bot. Why do I feel this way? I have never felt this ache in my spark nor the skipping or fluttering. What is going on?" asked Bombshell to Prime, who had helped raise her when they found her.

Prime was slightly worried, but smiled before saying, "Bombshell, I know what you are talking about and I know that we as a group never talked to you about sparkmates and such, but now is as good as any. The flutter you feel in your spark means that you have found your sparkmate, though how primus picked Starscream for you, I am not sure I understand."

Bombshell looked up at her leader, finally understanding what was going on. And now that she understood, she began to cry, as she watched as they did their best to help Starscream. Optimus offered Bombshell a shoulder try cry on while the femme just watched as things transpired.

Meanwhile, as Nightmare headed out, she found herself face to face with two Autobots that were scanning some unknown perimeter. She tried to hide herself to watch and see who the two bots were. And as the two Lambo twins drew closer, Nightmare felt something she hadn't before. She felt a faint flutter and jolt in her spark as she watched the two twins. And she watched as they split up, with the red one coming close to where she hid. As he got closer, she felt something go wild in her spark, but she did her best to keep it under control. Sideswipe, who had gone near the area where Nightmare unknowingly hid, found nothing and soon headed off with his brother. Nightmare was torn now as she realized her spark was calling for another, but not just any other, an Autobot. And confused, Nightmare left and went back to the Con base, hoping that she could rid herself of these feelings, but unknown to her, it was not to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This story was written as a request from leilad80 on Deviant Art and she is the one who come up with the ideas for the characters Bombshell (not to be confused with the original mech, as this is a femme), Nightwish, and Florent. I gave Nightwish her Decepticon nickname; I also named the parents Bomber and Skylight. This is strictly a fan fic and will have some mild violence with fighting and may have some implied slash in later chapters. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sideswipe and his brother headed on back to the base, unaware of the fact that they had even been spotted by a Decepticon. Sideswipe tried to shake himself out of this weird feeling he was getting. Part of the reason he had gone unknowingly near the unseen Decepticon femme was that he had felt a calling in his spark, but when he got there, he found nothing. And angered because he thought that his spark was playing a joke on him, he took off in a huff, almost leaving his twin, Sunstreaker, in the dust. Sunny, knowing something was upsetting his brother said nothing as he knew Sides would confide in him when it was time. And so the two headed back to base with Sides trying to do his best to forget the feeling he had felt in his spark.

Meanwhile, Bombshell and Optimus returned to the med bay to check on Starscream after Bombshell and her adopted father had finally talked about the sparks and the sparkings. Neither Bombshell nor Optimus could understand first of all why Starscream was so badly beaten nor could they explain why Bombshell felt such a spark connection to the injured and temporarily offline seeker. Bombshell went over and gently traced around a part of Starscream's faceplate that had not been damaged from the recent fight of some kind, but once she put her hand on the cool faceplate, she could feel areas that had been replaced, areas that had been dented, broken, replaced, repaired, as well as removed and rebuilt. She began crying, as she did not understand how someone could be so cruel to another robot. And feeling sad, Bombshell ran to Optimus and continued crying in the med bay.

Florent, who was growing stronger by the day, watched the scene from his medical berth. He was not strong enough yet to stand up for long, but he felt very protective of his sister, and Florent made the decision in his mind that he would watch Starscream, as they both were in the med bay, to see if he was worthy of being with his sister. Florent, whose movement attracted Bombshell's attention, finally was able to see his sister's crying faceplate, as if something was bothering her deep inside her spark. And having watched what had gone on, Florent gave his sister a big hug, as his sister burst into tears again into his chest plate. Unsure exactly what he should do, Florent just held his crying sister as best he could before he had to let her go so that she could rest.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Nightmare had found her way in without alerting anyone to her coming and going. She headed straight for her quarters, happy for once the seekers were gone, as all of them were annoying, particularly Starscream. But pushing that thought aside, Nightmare started thinking of that mech she had spotted tonight. Why did her spark have to yearn for a slagging Autobot? Sure, there were many mechs pursuing her on the Con side, including Megatron, and she had slept with many for different favors, but none of them caused the feeling in her spark the way this red Lamborghini did. she wanted nothing to do with the Autobots as she always saw them as weak, thanks to the way she was trained as a Decepticon, though considering how many times she had been repaired, she had to wonder if the Autobots were as weak as she was taught to believe that they were. And so, confused as all get out, Nightmare fell into recharge, hoping to escape her confusing reality.

(A few days later)

Starscream was slowly coming online, unsure of where he was or what was going on. And as his systems came more online, he realized that not only was he in a med bay, but he was also restrained. And while he was too weak to break out of the restraints, he could tell that wherever he was, it was not at the Decepticon base, as it was Megatron who had beaten the tar out of him and had Starscream's seeker brothers take him out somewhere to leave him to offline. Starscream then remembered hearing a sweet voice, a femme voice, begging him to stay online. Starscream had heard that voice even in this med bay room he was in. Something about that voice had reached out to him and prevented him from going offline. And now that he was coming back online, in excruciating pain, he hoped to her that voice again. Little did he know that "voice" was going to be coming to the med bay soon.

Bombshell made her daily stop at the med bay, stopping by to see her brother first, who was told by Ratchet that he would be discharged in a few days, and both were thrilled. And once Bombshell had seen her brother, she wandered over to the berth where Starscream laid, supposedly still offline. But today, Bombshell would get a surprise as she began to talk to the seeker.

And as she began to talk to the seeker she was surprised to find that the seeker's hand was trying to reach for her. And without knowing of understanding why, Bombshell reached out her hand and grabbed Starscream's hand, hoping that this movement was not just a glitch in programming. But as Bombshell watched, she watched the deep colored optics lighten considerably, as if indicating that the seeker was back online, though not quite all the way there. Bombshell used her voice to coax Starscream to let her know that he had heard her.

And surprise, Bombshell was shocked when Starscream's helm and face turned toward her as she spoke. Bombshell soon called Ratchet over, eager to tell the medic that Starscream was doing better. Ratchet took his time, for as much as he realized that Bombshell's spark felt attracted to the seeker, only Ratchet knew the potential danger that the seeker possessed. And Ratchet knew Prime would have his hide if anything happened to Bombshell.

Ratchet assessed the seeker, and though Ratchet was not happy about helping the seeker, Ratchet could see that the seeker was thankful for the care he was receiving, not even swearing or acting with bravado as Ratchet checked the welds as well as other repaired areas. But since Starscream was still weak, he was not online for long, but he had found that voice that had saved him from the brink of death and when Starscream realized that his spark fluttered when he heard that voice, he realized that something had definitely changed since he had been left to die.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Nightmare was still trying to convince herself that no Autobot could love her even if Primus had destined for them to be sparkmates. But the problem was, the more she fought it, the stronger it got. Fortunately, Nightmare's frequent comings and goings had not caught any optics, at least not yet, and she hoped that no one would catch her this time as she was headed to a specific area to meet and certain bot.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This story was written as a request from :iconleilad80: and she is the one who come up with the ideas for the characters Bombshell, Nightwish, and Florent. I gave Nightwish her Decepticon nickname; I also named the parents Bomber and Skylight. This is strictly a fan fic and will have some mild violence with fighting and may have some implied slash in later chapters. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sideswipe had felt an exceptionally strange compulsion to come to an abandoned area in the desert he had passed through only a few days ago while on patrol. His spark was leading him somewhere strange. Little did the red Lambo twin realize that the compulsion that was leading him out to the abandoned area was also leading out the strong, defiant Decepticon femme to the same area. Both were in for a rude shock when they reached the area.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Starscream was healing as the time progressed. Florent was almost ready to be discharged from the med bay, but he was worried and he expressed his worry about Starscream and his sister Bombshell to Ratchet, who understood how the young mech felt. Florent was told about how Optimus had helped raise Bombshell since they had first found her when she was so weak from trying to survive on her own. Florent was amazed by the story that the medic told and made up in his mind that once he was out of here, Florent was going to go talk to Optimus if he could.

And as Ratchet and Florent's conversation was winding down, Bombshell made her way into the med bay and headed right over to Starscream's berth. It was obvious to both Florent and Ratchet that Bombshell was drawn to the seeker by more than just a mere feeling. And with Ratchet's sensitive instruments on his body, Ratchet could almost feel and see how not only Bombshell's spark fluttered and skipped a jolt, but also how Starscream's reacted in the exact some manor. Ratchet swore lightly under his breath as he alone right now knew what this meant – they were meant to be sparkmates. Ratchet knew he had to tell this to Prime before the two bots bonded.

In the meantime, Bombshell walked up to the med bay berth that the seeker was laying on, and soon put her hand softly on his faceplate, as if letting him know she was there and to offer comfort. Bombshell watched as the seeker's face moved toward her warm hand. She softly spoke to him, allowing the healing seeker to hear her beautiful, harmonious voice through his recently repaired audio receptors. Bombshell smiled as she could tell she had a great healing impact on the seeker, and without realizing that Ratchet and Florent were watching her, Bombshell reached down and kissed the healing seeker on his cheek before she got up and walked out of the med bay. Ratchet and Florent looked at each other and knew that they had to talk to Prime before anything more happened between Bombshell and Starscream.

Meanwhile, in the desert outside of and far away from both bases, Sideswipe and Nightmare soon ran smack into each other. Both drew out their weapons first, fearing that they had been led into a trap of some sort. But as they circled each other, they put their weapons aside, as they realized that no one had followed either one of them. Neither wanted to be the first to say anything as they carefully studied each other.

"Who are you and what are you doing to?" asked Nightmare, hissing as if making sure that this mech was not going to try to take advantage of her.

"I am Sideswipe and my spark led me here. Identify yourself" replied Sideswipe, carefully watching the intense femme in front of him.

"I am known as Nightmare because I am always a nightmare to my enemies. I am not sure why I am here either as I was led by my spark as well, but I will not be anyone's submissive glitch" retorted Nightmare, emphasizing her point by redrawing her weapon.

"Whoa, I did not come here to fight, but if you do attack I will defend myself" replied Sideswipe, worried that Nightmare would try to blast off his interfacing appliance or worse.

The two continued to look at each other, Autobot and Decepticon, and they started moving toward each other, praying that the other one would not suddenly attack. And as they got closer, both felt a strange feeling in their spark. They each looked at their own spark chamber areas and then at each other as their spark pulses increased as they got closer to each other. Both faceplates began to feel warm and turn red (or redder in terms of Sides) as they reached out to hug each other. Something about this, while it felt wrong as they were on opposite sides of the seemingly endless and pointless war, but yet it felt so right as Nightmare, slightly shorter than Sideswipe looked up at Sideswipe with carnal desire and love in her optics. Sideswipe was surprised as something so dangerous was so beautiful, and even more so, that the dangerous femme wanted him.

And as the two got to know each other more, one thing led to another. And soon the two were doing something that they never would have guessed was possible – they were interfacing with each other, as their sparks pulsed and broke free from their restrictive chambers. And as the two lovers kept going, their two dancing sparks combined and formed a bond where both could see every part of the other. And with the intense feelings from the bonding 9and unknown spark merging) the two overloaded as sparkmates, but when it was all over they realized that they would both have to return to their own sides and try their best to end this war.

Meanwhile, Ratchet and Florent set out to talk to Optimus Prime, leaving Starscream in the med bay with a few bots that were too busy doing other things to watch the seeker. And once the two bots left, Bombshell came back, and seeing that no one was there, she began her plan, her plan to make the healing seeker a permanent part of her life. And unknown to all, Bombshell found a way to force Starscream's spark out and once that was done, Bombshell let her own spark out and the two sparks bonded forcefully, though both the seeker and Bombshell kept quiet as the intenseness of the bonding was almost too much for the two to handle, and before Bombshell left, she kissed her sparkmate. Starscream just smiled. It would be their secret at least until someone discovered that Bombshell is now pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This story was written as a request from :iconleilad80: and she is the one who come up with the ideas for the characters Bombshell, Nightwish, and Florent. I gave Nightwish her Decepticon nickname; I also named the parents Bomber and Skylight. This is strictly a fan fic and will have some mild violence with fighting and may have some implied slash in later chapters. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(3 months later)

Starscream and Florent were now both out of the med bay, both having been treated and released some time ago, but having nowhere else to go, both decided to stay with the Autobots. And though it was not necessarily true in the case of Starscream, he had his own reasons for staying. So far, Bombshell and Starscream had kept their bond secret from everyone on the base including Bombshell's overprotective brother Florent and her surrogate father Optimus Prime. Now things were getting more complicated, as Bombshell was getting slightly bigger, and was finally showing some strange signs that were only picked up by Ratchet, who knew exactly what to look for. Ratchet had his suspicions about Bombshell's condition, but until he could get Bombshell to willingly come into the med bay to confirm his suspicion, it would only remain a suspicion.

Meanwhile, at the Con base, Nightmare was doing her best to hide her nonconformity. With her sparkmate all the way at the Autobot base, Nightmare had to make herself appear stronger and nastier to prevent anyone from figuring out the truth. And though Nightmare's abdomen grew in size, none of the Cons said anything about it, even Megatron for fear that Nightmare would release her anger and fury on them. And so, left alone much of the time, Nightmare was left to think about what she was going to do as she certainly did not want to put any more lives in danger.

Elsewhere, Sideswipe was acting strange, but only to his brother, Sunstreaker, who knew the bot so well. Sunstreaker had caught Sideswipe when he came back that morning three months ago, but Sideswipe was too tired to talk about it. Ever since then, Sunny had been bugging his twin about what had happened, as Sides was behaving unusually. Sides finally broke down a week ago and told his brother what had happened, and Sunny had been very supportive of his brother, as Sunny realized that there was something more than Sides being bonded to a Decepticon femme. Sides informed his twin that he thought that Nightmare was pregnant with sparklings. And since Nightmare was still a Decepticon, the two kept the info between themselves and Ratchet, who had discovered that Nightmare was pregnant.

Starscream did his best to avoid Ratchet, as Ratchet was entirely too nosy, and Starscream did not want to reveal the secret he and Bombshell were trying so hard to hide. But having gotten sick of Ratchet appearing out of nowhere, Starscream finally convinced Bombshell to go get herself checked out, especially since she was getting sick and moody. Ratchet was greatly surprised when Bombshell walked right into his med bay, and sat on a berth to be checked out. Ratchet, though shocked, quickly scanned her over, hoping to prove his suspicion correct, but what he found even surprised him, as Ratchet found that not only was Bombshell with triplet sparklings growing inside her, she was bonded to an unknown bot. And since Bombshell was three months along, Ratchet had no choice but to let Optimus know that this scout was not to be on any missions anytime soon due to carrying sparklings. The problem was how to inform Optimus without knowing the whole circumstances. And so Ratchet was left with a quandary – what should he do find out more or report to Optimus what he knew?

Meanwhile, around the Con base, Nightmare's moods scared the living daylights out of many of her Con teammates. She knew she was pregnant, but she did not realize just what the side effects of her condition would be. And once a week, at various times, Nightmare left to go who knew where, as none of the cons were yet aware that Nightmare, or Nightwish as she told Sideswipe, was sneaking out of the base to see her Autobot mate, but it would not be much longer before one of her teammates would catch her red handed, and things were get even more complicated.

Back in the Autobot med bay, Ratchet gave Bombshell a look which meant "tell me or I will find out my own way." And with little other choice, Bombshell revealed her secret to Ratchet, knowing that it would be kept a secret. Ratchet was floored when he realized why Starscream had chosen to stay – Starscream and Bombshell had not only bonded but had also spark merged and were now expecting triplets. Ratchet, doing his best to cover why he called this bot, called Starscream into the med bay. Starscream appeared, looked at his mate, and then realized that she had told the medic and realizing that the reason she told was important, Starscream just sat and answered questions as Ratchet asked them. However, once Starscream was informed that Bombshell was carrying triplet sparklings, Starscream passed out. Ratchet then, and only then realized that these sparklings were not expected.

Meanwhile, Optimus, having watched all his troops, saw something that he thought was amiss, as Starscream, Bombshell and Sideswipe were all hiding something, and from what the Prime could see, something very important. And since Prime was concerned for these troops of his, he was planning on getting all three alone in hopes that they would give him the information he desired, but Optimus would not find out until they once again fought the Decepticons, once again led by an angry Nightmare. Ratchet was the only one now who realized what a tangled web had been woven and he just hoped that all would survive until things could be revealed.

Meanwhile, Florent felt strange, as if his two twin sisters were calling out to him, as both were now in very vulnerable positions. And with worry in his processors, Florent wondered if there was any way to protect his sisters even though they were on opposite sides of this pointless war. What Florent did not know was the Nightwish, aka Nightmare, was planning a way to end the war and hoping it would not end her life in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This story was written as a request from :iconleilad80: and she is the one who come up with the ideas for the characters Bombshell, Nightwish, and Florent. I gave Nightwish her Decepticon nickname; I also named the parents Bomber and Skylight. This is strictly a fan fic and will have some mild violence with fighting and may have some implied slash in later chapters. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

And with the skirmish over another energy source over after a Decepticon retreat, Optimus knew it was time to check into his suspicions, especially Bombshell who was slightly injured from the skirmish. Bombshell did her best to hide the injury, but since Ratchet knew what was going on, there was no way Bombshell was going to be allowed to walk about the base without being checked out. And once quickly taken care of and everything found to be fine, Bombshell and her sparkmate Starscream were sent to Prime's office as he needed to talk with them, and unknown to Starscream or Bombshell, Prime had asked Florent to come to the office as well.

And as soon as all three were settled, Optimus looked over the three. Florent was studying his older sister and Starscream cautiously, just like Prime was. Then the conversation began.

"Florent, Bombshell, Starscream, I called you all here for a couple reasons. The first regards Bombshell's condition and the second involves your parents, Florent and Bombshell as there is a secret that I think you need to know" stated Prime, drawing several looks for the three bots that sat in front of him.

And unable to hide it anymore, Bombshell told the truth, "Optimus, Florent, please do not be mad at Starscream. It was primus that led me to find the downed seeker and it was once again primus who called our sparks to bond together. And now, as sparkmates, Starscream and I are expecting triplet sparklings. I was keeping it a secret so that people would not treat me different. I am still the same bot I was, I just have a family now."

Florent was surprised, and asked, "How long have you been sparkmates and how far along are you?"

Starscream answered, "we have been sparkmates for 5 months and she is only 3 months along with our sparklings."

Florent was happy with that answer as it meant that the seeker had not impregnated his sister and then bonded with her out of guilt. And now that that was out of the way, it was time for the harder part to come out, the family secret that had been kept from Bombshell, Nightwish, and Florent.

"Optimus" Florent asked, "You said that you had something to tell us about our parents. What was that? "

Optimus sighed as while he really did not want to tell the truth, he knew he had to. i"Your dad, Bomber, was an extremely close personal friend of mine, as Ironhide, who is another close friend of mine, is Bomber's older brother. We graduated from the same academy, however, Bomber wanted nothing to do with the war, and so while he was an Autobot, he remained neutral. He fell in love with your mother, Skylight not too long after that. Skylight was a Decepticon, and not only a Decepticon, she was Megatron's baby sister, though he wanted nothing to do with her. And since she hated the war and felt abandoned by her family, she decided to remain neutral, though the Con insignia was obvious on her chassis.

Despite this, she was determined to have nothing to do with the war. And when the two had their first sparkling, the poor mech did not make it as it had been born with a glitch that killed him when he was only a few days old. They tried and tried again. And finally they had twin girls – you , Bombshell, and your twin, Nightwish. And for many years after that they had trouble having a mech. Finally, after 6 years of trying, you came along, Florent. They were happy until they learned you too had a glitch. But surprisingly, you over came your glitch and it worked itself into your programs, and it is what helped you remain undetected by both sides until Bombshell found you those 6 or 7 months ago. Your parents were killed by Decepticons once they learned that Megatron's baby sister had ended up with and sparked sparklings with an Autobot elite soldier. I tried to look for all three of you, but all I found was you, Bombshell, frail and about to go offline. It took me some time to realize that your twin went to the Cons while Florent was completely missing. But now that all three of you are around, and even though Nightwish, or Nightmare as she is now known, is not here, I felt it only right that you knew. /i

Florent and Starscream were speechless, while Bombshell tried to process everything. And then Bombshell asked, "How do you know all this?"

Optimus replied "Because your father, Bomber, had left a 'note' of what he wanted to happen should anything ever happen to him and his sparkmate. And while things were not exactly as Skylight and Bomber would have wished them, having 2 out of three here now is not bad."

Starscream looked at the siblings and only now realized why Florent had been so protective of Bombshell. Starscream realized that part of the reason that he was drawn to Bombshell was that it was in her line for her to sparkbond with someone from the other side. And though Starscream was now an Autobot soldier, the fact that he had been a Decepticon when Bombshell found him injured told the seeker all he needed to know. But that left one question to the seeker, if Nightmare was like her sister, did she have a sparkmate who was an Autobot? But Starscream kept the question to himself as he realized now was neither the time nor the place to ask, as once again the Cons began to attack.

And on heading out of the base, Bombshell came out, as did Florent and Starscream as well as many other Autobots and there in front of them was Megatron, Nightmare, and many other Decepticons that had come out to steal more energy. And while Nightmare went to fight Bombshell and Starscream fought his former trine brothers Skywarp and Thundercracker, Optimus was left fighting Megatron on his own. And though both fought valiantly, all action stopped when Megatron stuck a blade right through Optimus's spark chamber, killing the mech.

Megatron happy, flew off as did most of the other Cons with the exception of one, Nightmare. Nightmare took a good look at Bombshell and the mech next to her, Florent. And Nightmare, or should I say Nightwish realized something. Megatron had killed the bot who had helped raise Bombshell and who was standing for truth, peace, and love. And with that thought in mind, Nightmare fled, planning her own way as to how she was going to kill Megatron.

Meanwhile, the Autobots hung their heads, and Bombshell cried, as Optimus had always been there for her. Starscream did his best to comfort his sparkmate, but no one was too sure if there was anything that they could do as their leader, commander, and friend was offline. But little did anyone see what little Sparkplug, Optimus's minicons did as the little one took the Matrix of leadership and began calling for his minicon brothers to help end this war once and for all, but would the minicons have enough power and get it done in time to stop Megatron? Only time would tell.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This story was written as a request from leilad80 on DA and she is the one who come up with the ideas for the characters Bombshell (a femme), Nightwish, and Florent. I gave Nightwish her Decepticon nickname; I also named the parents Bomber and Skylight. Hurricane, Purplerain, Bruiser, Blazer, Windbreaker, and Aquaformer are my creations as well. This is strictly a fan fic and will have some mild violence with fighting and may have some implied slash in later chapters as well as m preg. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Nightmare, or Nightwish as she was starting to call herself again, went on her own way to who knows where. She had seen how devastated her twin sister was when Megatron offlined Optimus Prime. Nightwish, the older of the two twins, was never one to be able to stand when her sister cried, and though it had been years since they had been together, Nightwish still was unable to stand seeing her younger twin cry. And also, when she realized that Megatron would kill her sparklings before they were born, Nightwish knew she had to make her plan, and so she did.

Meanwhile, The Autobots were shocked and too stunned to move as Optimus's lifeless systems lay on the dirt exactly as the leader had fallen. Bombshell, shocked by the whole thing, left her sparkmate, Starscream and cried onto Optimus's chest plates, missing the warmth the leader had given so willingly. Prowl and Starscream had to pull the distraught Bombshell off of Optimus, and it did not help that Bombshell was pregnant with sparklings, which made her even more moody, and as Starscream carried Bombshell off, Prowl and several other mechs gathered Optimus Prime's body and hauled it back to base, no one still realizing that Optimus's minicon Sparkplug had called on his minicon brethren to help save the offlined Autobot leader, but how, if they could, was anyone's guess.

Florent worked with Prowl and Jazz, as well as several others to bring their large leader back to the safety of the base. Even Starscream, though he had only been an Autobot for a short time, could feel the loss of the great leader. And while several low ranking Autobots fought to be temporary leader and commander, the task was given to the second in command, Prowl, who was running the ship pretty well, despite the loss.

As for the Decepticons, they were happy that Optimus Prime was gone, especially Megatron, but they had little time to celebrate because even though Prime was gone, there were still Autobots around to fight. Megatron, having missed Nightmare's departure, gratefully decided that this time, since they had gotten rid of Prime, they could have a small celebration, which unfortunately for the cons, led them to be drunk not too long after the party started. This allowed Nightwish to scan Megatron's hard drive and learn his weakness. The best part was that Megatron was too drunk to notice or remember. And now, Nightmare, or Nightwish, was ready to create her plan that would bring the end to Megatron. She knew she could not bring Optimus back, but the least she could do was avenge for her sister.

At the Autobot base, far behind it, Sparkplug was calling out to his fellow minicon brothers, who were on their way. Sparkplug hoped that when his minicon brothers landed, that they would have enough of what it took to rectify the situation that had happened. And soon, thanks to his incessant beeps, several of his minicon brethren who had scattered all over the earth and the universe converged on the spot where the small yellow minicon stood. And once all were assembled, Sparkplug explained the situation at hand. And once done explaining, all the minicons that had met up were in agreement and soon they surrounded the matrix of leadership and began producing a strange song as well as a strange energy. No one knew yet what they were up to, but the surprise would reveal itself.

Meanwhile, Megatron was planning his attack again, as now that the Autobots were without a leader, it would be the best time to attack. Nightmare and others were called upon to head the operation. Nightwish, unknown to her Con comrades, had formulated a plan that would get back at the defective and manipulative leader of the Decepticons. And so as the attack was progressing, Nightmare found herself in the back near Megatron. All she had to do know was bide her time. And once the others were busy fighting the Autobots, Nightwish attacked Megatron, catching the leader completely off guard.

Megatron was infuriated that one of his own would attack him. He shot back at Nightmare, who was able to dodge the shot mostly, though it took off part of the top part of her helm. Nightwish, who had managed to take Star Saber with her, fought with everything she had in her, knowing that she was carrying sparklings, but she knew she was the only one who knew how to defeat the monster. Nightmare/Nightwish swung the large and deadly saber at Megatron, causing lots of damage to the bot as judged by the amount of energon seeping out of his systems. Megatron only grew angrier and soon grabbed the femme by the throat and began to choke the life out of her, but as he was trying to choke her, Nightwish found the strength to take the Star saber and jabbed it right through Megatron's spark chamber, releasing the evil spark and causing the metal body that it once inhabited to collapse.

Nightwish had some trouble regaining her breath, but she was still alive, and even though she had scars all over her body, she knew instinctively that her and her sparkmate's little sparklings were safe. The rest of the Decepticons quickly gave up, as they no longer possessed a leader to follow, and many were quick to join the Autobots. Florent and Bombshell ran up to Nightwish and hugged her, as they had missed her for so long. Their small family was finally reunited. But as Nightwish looked at her brother and sister, she could tell that both were still saddened at the loss of Optimus Prime, who seemed to be a father figure to the both of them. And so, though happy about the end of the war, the Autobots headed slowly back to base, wondering just how to say goodbye to someone who was taken before their time.

But as fight was going on far away from the base, the minicons revealed one of their most mysterious powers, as their strange energy penetrated deep into the Matrix of Leadership and found Optimus Prime's pulsing spark. The minicons continued chanting in their own strange language as they guided the spark back to the body in which it belonged. And as the spark was placed back inside the broken spark chamber inside of Optimus Prime, the minicons energy not only onlined the peaceful leader, but also repaired all the wounds he had suffered. And as Optimus Prime came back online, Sparkplug returned the powerful Matrix of leadership to Optimus, who greatly and gladly accepted the gift and reunited it with his pulsing spark. Little did the saddened Autobots realize that they would get a profound surprise once they reached their base.

And as the saddened Autobots got closer to their base with former ex-Decepticons in tow, they felt a strange presence. Not sure what it was, they prepared themselves for anything, but as they got closer and closer, they saw a strong, tall figure standing outside the base, waiting for them. No one wanted to believe what they saw, but as they got closer and closer, they realized that it was not just a mirage, but it really was their leader, Optimus Prime standing out there, waiting for his troops. Bombshell and Florent eagerly ran toward the leader, not caring that they were fully grown, and ran up to hug the leader they had come to know as a father figure. Nightwish quietly followed behind, not sure if she would be welcome as she had fought against the Autobots so long she thought that they would hate her. But she was surprised when Optimus came up to her and said one thing, "You parents always wanted you to be together, and now that you are, your parents can rest in peace in the matrix."

Nightwish, having dropped her Con name, ran up to hug Optimus as well, and then headed toward her sparkmate Sideswipe, knocking the red Lambo down onto the dirt. Sunstreaker laughed his chassis off until Ratchet quickly knocked the yellow Lambo upside the helm. Optimus extended a welcome to all those who wished to join the Autobots, and many of the former cons did so realizing that it would be much better than the alternative.

(several months down the road)

Starscream and Bombshell were proud to be the parents of three little sparklings Starscream Jr, Windbreaker, and Aquaformer. And though the two boys were always getting into some kind of trouble, the little femme was quite well behaved. And it was not to long after the triplets were born that Sides and Nightwish had their sparklings, twin mechs, one a Red and Black racer named Blazer and the other a Blue and Black truck named Bruiser. Sides and Nightwish looked at the two and were happy that their little family was safe.

Florent enjoyed being an uncle to the sparklings, but he longed to have sparklings of his own. And only a couple of months ago, Florent bonded with Wheeljack and Florent was now watching his abdomen as he was getting closer to delivering their sparklings, which Florent had only recently found out would be triplets. And in other news, Cyclonus and Demolisher had two sparklings that they had had previously, running around the base in safety. Yep, Hurricane and Purplerain were enjoying be able to be free. And all in all, nothing could have been better as Bomber and Skylight looked down and realized that there precious sparklings had been reunited. It really was a good day as the war was over and families had been reunited. And with the birth of more sparklings, the Transformer race was well on its way to peace.


End file.
